Generally, some online retailers provide web sites that allow consumers to purchase products or services over the Internet. For example, a consumer using a web browser running on a computing device can access web pages for an online retailer. Referred to as online shopping, the consumer can browse the web pages provided by the online retailer and select items for purchase.